Avengers : Meilleurs Ennemis
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [THOR/LOKI BROTHERHOOD] [DARK THEMES] Tony n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de personnes, voire pas du tout, en fait. Loki était vraiment un personnage qu'il aurait souhaité effacer de sa vie, renier complètement, oublier l'existence... Mais la menace était bien trop grande pour le laisser sur le côté.
1. Prologue

_Salut à toutes et à tous, par les Dieux ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici ! Cela m'a manquée, en fait, pour tout avouer, mais j'étais très occupée (et le suis toujours, ne vous méprenez pas !) par mon roman en cours, que j'essaie tant bien que mal de mener où je veux, ce qui s'avère parfois de tout retors. Mais bon, assez parlé de moi, parlons plutôt de cette nouvelle fiction !_

 _Alors, cette fiction prend place après Thor 3, qui sortira le 25 Octobre il me semble, et avant Avengers 3, mais ça ouvre dessus. Il s'agit de ce moment embarrassant où les héros et les ennemis qui se sont ralliés du bon côté viennent à vivre tous ensemble ! Vous imaginez le tableau... Pas joyeux quoi xD_

 _Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez, je vous embrasse !_

 _J'essaierai de poster la suite dans les plus brefs délais ! -Circle of J._

* * *

 **Meilleurs Ennemis**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression que personne ne l'écoutait, et peut-être était-elle fondée. Après tout, après les multiples erreurs qui venaient de lui, comme Ultron par exemple, bien que Banner y avait aussi donné du sien, il pouvait comprendre que ses camarades soient sceptiques. Mais de là à ce que la moindre de ses propositions ne soit refusée, c'était peut-être légèrement extrême.

Tony se passa une main le long du visage, et son corps se mit à trembler de nouveau. Il avait encore une de ces visions affreuses qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qu'il pensait toujours pouvoir imputer à Wanda. Il voyait l'espace, puis la Terre, puis le soleil mourir. Puis il voyait la lumière du Tesseract émaner de son corps, et il hurlait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'accouda au petit évier qui se trouvait devant lui. Son reflet dans le miroir n'était plus le même, il saignait par tous les orifices et quelque chose le retenait de pouvoir se tourner. Il tenta, plus fort encore que la fois précédente, mais c'était juste trop fort.

Il hurla un grand coup, s'écrasant le crâne contre la glace, et sa vision se dissipa immédiatement. Le visage de ses parents, leur mort de la main du Soldat de l'Hiver qui avait le malheur de résider dans sa tour, Ragnarök et la redoutable Héla dont Thor racontait les mésaventures... Tout ça était en train de lui monter au cerveau, mais à un tel point que ça tournait à l'obsession. À peine une semaine depuis l'arrivée de Thor, Loki, et Hulk dans sa Tour, et il sentait déjà que ses nerfs étaient à bout.

Cela n'avait pas été de joyeuses retrouvailles, bien loin de là ! Tony avait failli flanquer le dieu mégalo à la porte à l'instant-même où il l'avait franchie. Il n'avait pas supporté son arrogance, son regard, ses cheveux, ni même sa cape. Tout lui rappelait New York, et ça, ça le révulsait au plus haut point. Non, non, plus jamais. Il ne voulait pas de ça chez lui, surtout que désormais tous les Vengeurs y avaient élu domicile ! Plus jamais de tel incident, plus jamais de guerre, c'était fini pour lui tout ça.

Mais c'était toujours quand on se disait "C'est fini pour moi tout ça" que la chose en question revenait au galop. Mais cette fois, ça allait trop loin, il n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler. Bucky avait été possédé, Loki s'en voulait pour ses crimes sur Asgard mais assurait avoir été sous l'influence du Tesseract pendant les attaques de Midgard, et Thor lui jurait que s'il faisait un seul pas de travers il lui casserait la nuque... Ce n'était pas aisé de vivre au sein d'un climat aussi tendu, surtout que le brillant ingénieur n'était pas vraiment calme ces derniers temps.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu le mener là, dans tout ce pétrin, et ce qui éventuellement pourrait l'aider à s'en extirper avant que tout ne lui saute à la figure. "Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?" dit-il en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux par l'intermédiaire du miroir, et il soupira de plus belle. Il secoua la tête, espérant qu'il pourrait un jour voir le bout de ce cauchemar sans nom.

Ce fut alors le moment idéal pour que Bruce ne s'introduise dans sa salle de bains et lui donne la plus grande frayeur de sa vie, par la même occasion. Il fit un bond de deux mètres suite à la surprise, et il se tourna rapidement pour faire face, en un quart de tour, à l'homme qui s'était présenté à lui. Il se tenait bien droit, tenant ses lunettes rondes au creux de sa main, et il paraissait pour le moins inquiet, ce qui était commun. Bruce était bien le genre de personnes qui s'inquiétaient tout le temps, pour tout le monde, même s'ils avaient une promotion. "Tu parlais... tout seul ?" osa à peine demander le scientifique, effrayé de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

"Parfois je le fais, ça arrive, c'est commun chez les génies," commença Tony, tentant de se tirer d'une situation pour le moins embarrassante, et pour le plus, humiliante. Il sourit un peu amèrement, et projeta toute son attention vers son ami au problème caractériel prononcé. "Jamais entendu parlé d'un truc qui s'appelle la schizophrénie ?"

"Je connais bien ce nom." fut tout ce que daigna dire Bruce en ne le quittant pas du regard. Oh non, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il n'était pas assez dupe pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il avait un sérieux problème depuis un moment. Et il n'était pas ignorant du fait que c'était le retour de Loki, leur vieil ennemi, qui avait drastiquement changé l'attitude de son ami milliardaire. Bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, Bruce s'appuya contre le cadre de porte, et ne fit pas un geste, examinant l'expression faciale de Tony. "Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher, pas à moi."

"À quand les secrets, dans ce cas ?" réagit Stark en souriant, l'ironie remplissant ses moindres mots tandis qu'il faisait volteface pour se tourner une nouvelle fois vers ce portrait qu'il refusait de reconnaître. Cet homme avec des cernes immenses, qui se regardait d'un air abattu, il ne l'identifiait pas comme étant lui-même. "Le problème majeur est que je n'arrive pas à te mentir."

"Est-ce vraiment un problème, ou est-ce que tu te l'imposes comme étant problématique ?" le questionna le scientifique à lunettes en claquant la langue, sur le point d'expliciter sa phrase qui sonnait très énigmatique. Il reprit quelques secondes pour penser à la formulation de son explication, puis sourit avec légèreté et innocence. "Tu as toujours eu ce problème, qui est que ton égo te dépasse. Tu peux très bien me parler, tu le sais, mais tu essaies de ne pas le faire pour ta propre satisfaction."

Tony eut un sourire un peu gêné. "N'essaie pas de m'analyser, Bruce, c'est peine perdue !"

"Je ne suis pas convaincu," réfuta le brun aux yeux ambrés tout en le regardant fixement, ne lâchant pas le morceau, non, loin de là. Il avait espoir qu'il pourrait décrocher une réponse honnête de son ami sur ce qui le taraudait depuis peu, et il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire avant de l'avoir eue ! "Je suis le seul ici qui peut te comprendre avec, et je suis navré de te le dire, Loki. Vous avez la même personnalité, bien que ton honneur ne veuille pas l'entendre."

"Tu sais bien que je le déteste."

"Tu détestes toutes les personnes qui ne rentrent pas dans ton cadre, Tony," contra Bruce l'argument de Tony, qui paraissait un peu désuet. Certes, Loki avait fait beaucoup de victimes sur Midgard et avait potentiellement traumatisé Tony en le défenestrant, ce qui devait être une très mauvaise expérience, mais tout avait eu une explication logique et sensée. C'était juste un problème venant du côté du génie milliardaire, qui n'acceptait pas le fait que Loki n'ait pas été le grand méchant de l'histoire. "Laisse-lui une chance, il te montrera certainement une facette de sa personnalité que tu n'as jamais osé imaginer en lui."

"Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner une chance," coupa Stark en se tournant brutalement vers Bruce et en s'en approchant dangereusement, avec un regard qui regorgeait de menaces. "Il m'a jeté par ma propre fenêtre, je n'ai aucune envie de le pardonner. Même s'il dit avoir été possédé, ce stratagème ne fonctionne pas avec moi."

Bruce haussa les épaules, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre malgré l'allure de prédateur qu'avait adoptée Tony. "Thor le croit, lui."

"Thor croit tout ce qui l'arrange," répondit du tac-au-tac Tony en se retirant de la pièce, enragé. "Je ne suis, cependant, pas assez idiot pour le faire à mon tour."

Bruce soupira, que faire ? Tony semblait vraiment certain qu'il avait la réponse, que lui seul savait comment le monde tournait et pourquoi il tournait de cette façon. Il pensait, sans le moindre doute, avoir le fin dans l'histoire, et surtout, il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Il était bien naïf, de penser que c'était Thor, qui connaissait son frère depuis des millénaires, qui avait tort, sans mauvais jeu de mots, tandis que lui avait la vérité entre les mains. Bruce ne supportait pas ce caractère chez son ami, et il sentait que ces derniers jours, elle s'était décuplée et était devenue proéminente chez Stark.

Il voulait retrouver son ami d'avant, rien que ça. Il en avait marre de courir après Tony pour lui dire et redire qu'il avait tort, et qu'il devait se remettre en question avant de causer une nouvelle catastrophe. De plus, ils abritaient un grand secret. Bien que Loki soit au SHIELD de manière, selon Fury, permanente, il était tout de même sous leur responsabilité, et ce n'était pas la haine de Tony qui allait y changer quelque chose. "Malgré tous tes ressentiments, malgré ta rage, Loki est notre protégé. Il a le Tesseract, et nous devons le protéger."

"Vous pouvez très bien faire ça tous seuls." répliqua Tony en serrant les poings. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir toute la haine qu'il avait amassée pour Loki, c'était juste impossible. Il lui sortait par les yeux, et il voulait le faire comprendre aux autres pour qu'ils arrêtent de l'aider, et pour qu'ils se recentrent sur leur problème majeur : L'arrivée de Thanos approchait, et il venait pour eux. "Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de notre aide ? Cet enfoiré est juste là pour attirer Thanos, et une fois fait il nous plantera dans le dos."

"Tu n'en sais rien," répondit en toute franchise Banner, ce qui fit grogner le génie brun de rage. Mais avant que la coupe ne déborde, il valait mieux que Bruce tente de l'apaiser un minimum. "Oui, Loki a commis des erreurs, je ne le pardonne pas. Mais je le sauve, puisque si Thanos met la main sur cette maudite Gemme, on est tous morts. Et ce ne sera pas de la faute de Loki, cette fois."

Tony s'arrêta sur son chemin pour sa chambre, songeant à ces quelques paroles. Ils devaient protéger le Tesseract, le garder en sûreté, ça il était tout à fait d'accord ! Mais il ne voyait pas la nécessité de donner un refuge bien sûr au dieu du Chaos, qui n'hésiterait pas à leur faire à l'envers si Thanos se ramenait et promettait de le libérer sur commande. Tout ce que Loki voulait, c'était dominer. Il connaissait parfaitement le genre de types, et il les détestait. "Loki veut juste se faire la malle, voilà la vérité, Bruce !" s'exclama Tony à son égard, sans se retourner cependant. "Il veut dominer son monde. Il veut révolutionner ce monde, il vous qu'on se prosterne devant sa puissance le jour venu."

"Cela ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?" lui demanda Bruce, son sourire ayant disparu, alors qu'il remettait en place sa chemise violette qu'on voyait très difficilement dans l'obscurité de la pièce assez moderne. Il remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, puis il soupira à nouveau. "Vous n'êtes pas si différents, tous les deux. Et j'aimerais même que tu t'en fasses un ami."

"Alors là..."

"Laisse-moi finir," le coupa Bruce en levant une main autoritaire pour lui faire signe de ne pas dire le moindre mot. Son regard d'intellectuel était en pleine réflexion, tant qu'il pouvait presque voir à travers ses prunelles tous ses neurones s'activer simultanément. "Si tu t'en fais un ami, il sera de notre côté. Et je pense que notre équipe a cruellement besoin de son aide, quand on regarde le combat à venir..."

Tony eut envie de le gifler, tant il était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir trouver en quoi il aurait tort.

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Et recoucou tout le monde ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Je suis vraiment débordée, mais l'inspiration m'est venue et j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre tout de même ! Il est assez court, j'en conviens, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour laisser un petit cliffhanger sur la fin :) Je sais à quel point tout le monde les aime !_

 _Merci à vous de lire cette fiction, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !_

 _Circle of J._

* * *

 **Meilleurs Ennemis**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Oh non, oh non il n'allait pas rentrer dans cette maudite cellule pour fous ! Il ne voulait pas, donc il ne le ferait pas. Non, non, et non encore. Tony soupira de colère et croisa les bras contre son torse peu développé, et il ferma les yeux une seconde pour se focaliser sur les événements. Alors, récapitulons, se dit-il pour démarrer, laissant son cerveau faire le résumé des faits.

Bruce t'a dit d'aller voir Loki, ce que tu as fait comme un crétin. Ensuite, tu lui as parlé, comme un crétin, seconde édition. Puis, il t'a dit qu'il détenait le Tesseract et qu'il se devait, lui-même de le protéger, et ainsi ne pas reléguer la tâche aux Vengeurs, et tu as dit d'accord, comme un putain de crétin. Maintenant, Bruce est en train de t'engueuler, et Thor veut que tu rentres dans la cellule de son psychopathe de frère pour lui demander, pardon, pour exiger qu'il change d'avis sur la question de la Gemme. Bien résumé, tu es dans une merde pas possible.

Thor le regarda avec insistance, puis se tourna vers son frère, qui était assis dans sa cellule blanche, une réplique à peu près identique de celle qu'il avait habitée quand il était arrivée sur Terre et qu'il fut intercepté par les Avengers. Mis-à-part quelques détails, qui résultaient en l'addition d'un lit, assez simple, tout de blanc et de literie sentant la vanille, et de quelques livres de magie Asgardienne que Loki avait eu la bonne idée de ramener avec lui. La cellule, en elle-même, était identique en forme et en gabarit à celle de l'héliporteur.

Tony projeta son regard ambré sur Thor, qui ne savait pas quoi rajouter à ce qu'il avait dit. Oui, le mortel était leur seule chance de faire de Loki un véritable allié, c'était à dire, un Vengeur en fait. Il était de leur côté, pour l'instant, mais le fils d'Odin voyait bien ce qui se tramait dans le regard vert de son frère cadet. Il attendait des renforts. Et si ces renforts s'avéraient être Thanos et sa compagnie d'aliens en rogne, ils allaient être vraiment, mais alors vraiment surpassés par les événements ! Ainsi, Thor espérait que Stark accepterait, au moins pour essayer, de parler avec son frère, et de lui faire entendre raison. Car si le mortel était si intelligent qu'il le disait, alors il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à sympathiser avec son cadet brun.

Mais aussi, d'après son expérience, l'humain était têtu, très têtu. Quand il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, il n'y avait apparemment aucune échappatoire à cette décision. Il avait beau trouver toutes les raisons de l'Yggdrasil pour que Tony Stark change d'avis, et qu'il accorde une chance à un homme qu'il ne connaissait plus tel qu'il était, il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire bouger. "Ami Stark, vous devez lui parler. Il pourrait nous être d'une grande aide."

"Honnêtement, j'en doute." rétorqua Tony, donnant place à une mauvaise fois très mal placée. "Il ne nous a pas tant donné de fil à retordre quand on l'a battu, à New York."

"Mais Loki a changé, Thanos ignorait quel grand magicien il avait sous la main," explicita le dieu du Tonnerre en se laissant dominer par ses émotions. En effet, Thor avait toujours été quelqu'un de très émotif, même s'il l'était indubitablement moins que son frère Loki. Il croisa les bras, agacé, et regarda la cage de Loki qu'il pouvait voir en contrebas à travers la grande vitre qui séparait les prisons du bureau des Vengeurs.

Le bureau, en lui-même, était plutôt futuriste, pourvu de gadgets que Thor n'avait personnellement jamais vus en action. Et puisqu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose en technologie mortelle, bien qu'il tentait vraiment de comprendre mais en vain, il n'avait pas pu coller de nom sur les quelques dizaines de machines qui entouraient la table ovale où tous les membres des Vengeurs prenaient place pour converser. Un soupir lui échappa, las, fatigué, et il reprit de plus belle. "Loki est le plus grand sorcier des Neuf Royaumes, et il le sait pertinemment. Il veut nous provoquer, il cherche à installer le doute dans nos pensées, mais il est de notre côté. Il suffit que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'on sait lire dans son petit jeu."

"Et pourquoi moi ?", intervint Tony dont le ton semblait mauvais et désintéressé. Il haussa les épaules, et contempla la cellule de Loki, où celui-ci était en train de lire, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil qui lui avait été mis à disposition par Fury après un caprice. Il se passa une main atterrée le long du visage, puis il parut véritablement irrité par la situation. "Bruce peut faire ça aussi, puisque vous avez fait équipe pendant un certain temps sur Asgard ! Pourquoi devrais-je, moi qui le déteste plus que n'importe qui dans cet Univers, être celui à le raisonner ?"

"Il ne m'écoutera pas," répondit Bruce en prenant place sur une des chaises noires qui étaient à leurs côtés tandis que les deux autres Avengers restaient debout, probablement en pleine réflexion. Le scientifique remit ses lunettes sur son nez, et s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour réfléchir plus rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus pour parvenir à persuader le milliardaire égocentrique. "Tony, dis-toi que tu fais ça pour toi, aussi. Certes, tu ne l'aimes pas, j'en conviens, il a un sacré caractère, c'est quitte au double. Mais... Dis-toi que l'avenir de la planète repose entre ses mains."

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, Banner, pour vaincre. Nous le ferons comme nous l'avons toujours fait ! Ensemble, mais sans lui."

"Dis-toi que l'avenir repose entre ses mains, puisqu'elles renferment le Tesseract qu'il ne semble pas enclin à nous offrir sans un dédommagement." continua l'alter-ego de Hulk, en plantant son regard dans celui de son ami inventeur. Il sourit légèrement quand il vit l'inquiétude grandissante qui s'affichait sur le visage habituellement si fermé de Tony, et il poursuivit, s'accoudant à la table de bois blanc. "S'il était avec nous, et qu'il était un Vengeur bien intégré et qui se sente à l'aise, il voudrait très certainement que nous l'aidions à assurer la sécurité de ce bien qui pourrait être l'élément déclencheur de notre fin à tous."

Tony sembla y réfléchir, son cerveau s'affairant à détecter le moindre souci dans la pensée de son ami scientifique, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver de faille. Effectivement, si Loki se sentait membre à part entière, et surtout à part égale, des Avengers, il désirerait qu'ils écartent, tous ensemble, la possibilité que le Tesseract ne leur soit retiré par Thanos. C'était une très bonne réflexion, pensa Tony qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en convenir. Oui, il avait raison.

Il devait parler à Loki, au plus vite, le temps leur était compté. "J'ai horreur de l'avouer, mais tu as raison." dit-il à l'égard de Bruce, et Thor esquissa un immense sourire. Il semblait réellement touché qu'une telle initiative soit prise par l'humain brun. Il était certain que lui et Loki allaient vite devenir de grands amis, et que le Tesseract tomberait tout cru au creux de leurs mains.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que Stark ne fasse le premier pas, et ainsi le laisser élaborer une stratégie. Mais, finalement, il n'y en avait pas la nécessité, selon le génie qui se dirigea directement vers la cellule trop blanche qui renfermait le dieu du Chaos. Il se posta juste devant la vitre, et ouvrit la porte coulissante, Loki relevant son regard envoutant sur lui et s'interrogeant sur ce que faisait cet humain.

Tony entra dans la cellule et s'empressa de refermer derrière lui, pour ne pas laisser de chance au dieu déchu de fuir. Il sourit, et s'assit sur le banc qu'il y avait juste à côté de la porte coulissante, observant Loki avec un regard presque analytique. Il voulait certainement s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge en quelques secondes. "Alors, euh, Rodolphe, j'ai un marché à te proposer."

"Un marché ?" réagit Loki en haussant un sourcil surpris, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents. "Vous avez du cran."

"C'est pour ça que je suis là, j'ai du cran," affirma le génie en attrapant l'un des quelques dix livres, pardon, pavés, qu'il y avait sur la petite table de nuit de Loki. Il lut le titre, qui était écrit en runes Asgardiennes, et il lui présenta devant la figure. "Tu peux me traduire ça ? J'ai pas fait Asgardien en option à la fac."

"Vous avez raté quelque chose," déclara Loki en lisant le titre, et un sourire amusé vint étirer ses lèvres. "C'est écrit : "Pour une fois, Tony Stark avoue avoir des lacunes"."

"Très drôle, vraiment," répliqua Tony en remettant le livre à sa place, atterré par l'attitude de son nouveau "camarade" de combat. Il se demanda, l'espace d'une minute agrémentée d'un silence gêné et pesant, ce qu'il avait à lui dire exactement. Qu'il était pris dans les Avengers ? Loki n'en aurait très probablement rien à cirer, et il le comprendrait si c'était le cas. C'était comme si l'Hydra annonçait à Steve Rogers qu'ils le recrutaient. La bonne blague !

Loki sembla remarquer ce malaise qui venait de s'installer entre eux, et il se redressa de son siège, souriant amplement. Il aimait le silence de l'humain, ça le changeait un peu. Il avait de la compagnie, bien que peu souhaitable, mais il avait aussi, combiné, le froid et le calme qu'il chérissait tant. Il adorait cette situation, comme elle l'était en tout cas. Il n'accepterait que très moyennement que ce calme soit rompu par la voix désagréable de l'humain fou. "Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu, Monsieur Stark, je ne suis pas sourd à vos petites conversations avec mon frère."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses savoir ?"

"Vous êtes venu pour m'insulter, Monsieur Stark, mais ne prenez pas cette peine," éclaircit le dieu du Chaos en le toisant du regard, et il grinça des dents et maugréa : "Ce ne seraient que vaines paroles."

Tony eut un sourire narquois sur les lèvres alors qu'il se relevait à son tour, se tournant en direction de la porte vitrée. Il ne bougea pas cependant, attendant que Loki tente quelque chose, ou bien réfléchissant à rajouter quelque chose. Le regard de Loki était rivé sur lui, se questionnant sur la raison de cet arrêt inopiné. Tony se tourna lentement vers lui, parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il apparaissait comme un sociopathe, et il sourit de plus belle. "En fait, j'allais te proposer ma protection, mais tu as raison, les insultes sonnent beaucoup plus gratifiantes."

"Votre protection ?" s'étonna le dieu brun en ricanant sombrement. "Et pourquoi un mortel tel que vous pense-t-il qu'il doit me protéger ? Ou devrais-je dire, de quoi pense-t-il qu'il doive le faire ?"

"Y a un gars, dans l'espace, qui vient pour toi, là," expliqua Tony, faisant face au dieu, sans la moindre crainte visible sur son visage. Rien que de l'amusement, rien que de la moquerie, rien que de la confiance, en tous ses états. Tony n'avait pas peur, Tony savait qu'il allait l'avoir. Il était plutôt doué pour persuader les autres de le suivre dans ses démarches, même les plus absurdes de toutes. "Et tu vois, ce gars, il n'a pas vraiment envie de te voir en vie au moment où nous parlons."

"Thanos vient m'aider."

"Tu te trompes," nia le génie milliardaire en s'avançant vers un dieu du Chaos qui paraissait de plus en plus secoué chaque seconde, à chaque parole de l'humain. Il avait bel et bien l'effet escompté sur le brun, et c'était tout à fait plaisant pour lui de parvenir à manipuler à sa guise le dieu millénaire. "Tu penses qu'il va t'épargner parce que tu lui remets le Tesseract ? Tu n'as rien compris, tu seras, en fait, le premier à mourir."

Loki soupira, en détresse, et n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que Tony continuait sa tirade moralisatrice. "Tu vas mourir, quoi qu'il arrive. Soit il te tuera, soit nous te tuerons. Mais il n'y a aucune version de cette histoire dans laquelle tu t'en sortiras en un seul morceau. Maintenant tu peux choisir ta mort," déclara Tony en lui adressant un rictus lourd de sous-entendus. "Tu peux mourir comme un idiot, ou mourir comme un héros. Pour le premier cas, continue. Pour le second... Je te suggère de réfléchir à ma proposition de tout à l'heure."

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer. J'ignore quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, j'ose espérer Mercredi. Je vais essayer de fournir deux chapitres par semaine, un le Mercredi et un autre le Samedi :)_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me montrer que vous aimez cette fiction, à la prochaine ! :)_**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voici, comme promis, le chapitre 2 de cette fiction, où les choses vont commencer à devenir intéressantes ! C'est certainement à cause de la rédaction de mon roman, mais j'aime faire les choses lentement, mettre en place la situation initiale avant de débuter avec les vrais ennuis ! :) J'espère que vous ne vous impatientez pas !_

 _Sur ce, un grand merci à mes lecteurs, et surtout à mes reviewers (je vous adore ! :D)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Votre dévouée, Circle of J._

* * *

 **Meilleurs Ennemis**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le problème était que Loki, bah, il avait fait son choix, même s'il lui déplaisait grandement. Il avait réfléchi à la proposition de l'humain incroyablement prétentieux qui était venu le voir plus tôt, et s'était réellement demandé ce pourquoi il accepterait, rien qu'une fois, une offre aussi démente. Recevoir la protection d'un mortel faible et de son équipe de bras cassés, qui de plus comprenait son frère ? Ce n'était pas du tout pour lui, tout ça !

Mais par malheur, il avait décidé qu'il allait tenter l'expérience. Le Tesseract, cet Gemme si essentielle à l'accomplissement du plan de Thanos, qui était de ravager l'Univers et tous ses habitants - et par là il sous-entendait Loki aussi, aussi aveugle soit-il à ce fait. Il devait à tout prix la garder sous son aile, et pour ça, il accepterait bien volontiers un peu de renforts. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il être le seul à se battre pour la survie des Neuf Royaumes ?

Loki avait donc choisi d'accorder sa confiance au mortel Tony Stark, bien qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait regretter sa décision tôt ou tard. Ainsi donc, il avait fait appel à lui, dans le but de le lui expliquer, et surtout de mettre bien en lumière ses raisons - qu'il n'aille pas croire qu'il l'appréciait !

Tony Stark, décoiffé et venant certainement de se réveiller d'une sieste matinale, se pointa devant sa cellule pour connaître la raison de sa convocation. Loki était très énigmatique, alors il pouvait comprendre l'expression surprise de l'homme à l'armure de métal. Le dieu sourit, puis prit place sur son fauteuil habituel, qui était en excellent état à la surprise de Stark, qui s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il l'ait déchiré dans un accès de colère. "Alors ? Tu as pris ta décision ?" demanda l'ingénieur en croisant les bras, tapotant du pied par terre. Le carrelage brillait tant il était propre, d'un blanc éclatant qui aveuglerait n'importe qui.

Loki sourit de plus belle, puis l'observa depuis l'autre côté de la glace. "Effectivement, j'ai pris une décision importante," affirma le dieu du Chaos en se redressant dans son siège, s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs pour faciliter sa relevée. "Vous devez jubiler, intérieurement."

"Pas encore, mais y a des chances que ça arrive." déclara Tony en haussant un sourcil amusé, et son regard pétillait de curiosité. Il s'avança un peu plus vers la cellule close, s'impatientant légèrement mais ne voulant pas brusquer le dieu chaotique. "Vas y, dis-moi tout !"

"Je me disais que votre offre n'était pas si insensée qu'elle le paraissait," commença Loki en regardant ses cheveux, qui tombaient en boucles fluides sur ses épaules carrées. Il attrapa une mèche de la crinière d'ébène et joua avec elle, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le sourire victorieux de Tony qu'il avait envie de lui arracher de la figure. Il se doutait bien que l'humain allait prendre cela pour une victoire, mais qu'il ne le crie pas trop fort pour l'instant.

Stark s'approcha de la cellule et en ouvrit la porte coulissante, se glissant à l'intérieur puis la refermant à l'aide d'un interrupteur que Fury lui avait donné. La technologie, de nos jours, pensa Tony tout en se laissant distraire par la délicatesse avec laquelle la porte se fermait. Elle était très silencieuse ! Assez typique, étant donné l'espion que Fury était. Il reporta son attention vers Loki, qui n'avait pas bougé, puis son sourire étira ses lèvres à nouveau. "Je suis bien décidé à te taquiner, alors donne-moi du contenu !"

"Ce n'est pas pour vous que j'ai accepté, Monsieur Stark."

"Je vais y croire à ça, peut-être," répliqua Tony en faisant quelques pas en sa direction. Le dieu ne dit rien de plus, se contentant d'attendre que le mortel ait fini son petit jeu stupide avant de reprendre, et sûrement d'expliciter son choix. Tony se pencha au-dessus de lui, et brandit les quelques livres que Loki avait à côté de son lit. "Je suppose que tu les emmènes."

"Bien évidemment, ils m'aident dans mon apprentissage de la magie, Stark." répondit Loki en se relevant et en reprenant ses livres des mains tremblantes du mortel. Oui, ces ouvrages étaient lourds, beaucoup trop pour un simple humain. Pourquoi avait-il seulement pensé qu'il pourrait les soulever ? "Est-ce Thor qui vous a demandé de venir m'amadouer pour rejoindre votre équipe ?"

Tony hocha la tête, et Loki soupira à nouveau. Il n'allait jamais le lâcher. Jamais. C'était véritablement agaçant, il détestait quand son frère lui collait aux bottes en permanence. Il prit ses quelques tuniques Asgardiennes, et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule, sous le regard incrédule de Fury. Il n'était pas au courant, visiblement. "Vous devriez ouvrir la porte maintenant, Stark. Avant que nous ne nous attirions des problèmes."

"Il a un flingue, j'ai pas forcément envie d'ouvrir et de te voir te faire trouer le front." répondit Tony en fixant Fury, qui s'était approché et qui tenait son pistolet droit en direction du cerveau du dieu mythique. Loki ferma les yeux une seconde, se concentrant sur un sort qu'il connaissait par cœur, et Tony posa une main sur l'épaule du dieu pour tenter de le faire réagir. Loki murmurait en Asgardien, quelques tirades qu'il prenait de ses livres, et qui devaient activer un sort.

Fury se tenait là, devant eux, tendu comme jamais. "Stark, sortez de cette cage et laissez le prisonnier où il est !" cria-t-il à l'égard de l'ingénieur, qui lui fit une grimace, en proie au stress. Non, Fury n'aurait jamais imaginé que Tony Stark serait contre eux depuis tout ce temps. Mais peut-être avait-il plus d'intérêts à s'associer avec Loki. Quoi que l'on en dise, Stark restait un business man.

Plusieurs soldats du SHIELD rejoignirent Fury dans son combat contre le dieu malicieux, mais Tony n'allait pas les laisser ruiner son plan ! S'ils tuaient ou blessaient Loki, il allait s'échapper, et le Tesseract avec lui ! Il était leur seule chance de venir en aide au monde entier, en leur donnant cette pierre que Thanos convoitait avec passion ! Tony appela son armure à lui, et le gant transperça la vitre.

Ce fut alors le signal pour tous les agents qu'il était temps qu'ils attaquent, et Fury appuya sur la détente, mais Loki ouvrit des yeux effrayants. Ils scintillaient, emplis d'une magie dont Tony ignorait l'existence, et de la fumée se dégageait de sa pupille verte fluorescente. Le dieu se tourna vers Stark, et tendit une main menaçante vers Fury et tous les soldats du SHIELD réunis.

"Lokes, fais gaffe à toi. Je t'attends dans l'hélico, dehors, tu devras sortir par la droite." lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille agrémenté d'un sourire méchant. "Gare à toi si je ne te vois pas arriver dans dix minutes."

Tony s'avança et ouvrit la porte de la cellule, s'évadant juste à temps pour éviter la balle de Fury. Il se dépêcha de fuir à travers les couloirs de la base du SHIELD, plusieurs dizaines de soldats le poursuivant pour l'abattre, sous les ordres d'un Fury en rage. Il se tourna en leur direction quand il rencontra un cul-de-sac au cours de son évasion, puis il tira à l'aide du réacteur de son gant sur deux soldats, les blessant gravement. L'un d'eux tomba au sol, prostré, et l'autre se teint à l'abdomen, s'adossa au mur et cria à ses hommes de pourchasser Stark qui était reparti dans l'autre sens.

Soudainement, la terre se mit à trembler, comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre si pas même plus puissant. Il se tint au mur rapidement, et sentant que le bâtiment allait s'écrouler, il se pressa à travers les couloirs, gardant son équilibre grâce aux multiples murs qui l'entouraient dans sa traversée, puis il arriva sur l'héliport, voyant que Loki l'attendait déjà devant le seul hélicoptère qui y était stationné. "Stark, ne perdez pas de temps !" s'écria Loki à son égard, et il vint lui attraper le bras pour l'aider à embarquer dans le véhicule.

Fury sortit en vitesse, muni d'un lance-roquette, et il appuya sur la détente pour neutraliser l'avion. Tony s'installa sur un des fauteuils, le cœur battant à fond, et Loki balaya de la main la roquette qui volait en leur direction, détournant sa trajectoire et la retournant contre l'agresseur. La base fut touchée par la roquette, qui explosa au contact des vitres, et Loki se tourna vers le pilote qu'il avait préalablement contrôlé mentalement, exigeant de lui qu'ils décollent dans la seconde.

Le pilote ne se fit pas prier, et Loki referma la porte de l'hélicoptère devant la plus grande confusion de Tony, qui se demandait bien ce qui venait de se passer. Un tremblement de terre d'une telle amplitude aurait été prédit à l'avance, il était tout à fait impossible que ce soit le cas. Ce tremblement de terre n'avait pas été d'origine naturelle.

Loki prit place dans le divan qu'il y avait à l'arrière du véhicule, et il sourit largement à l'humain sous le choc. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, ou du moins, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être. "C'était plus mouvementé que prévu, si je puis dire."

"C'était quoi cette merde !?" s'exclama Tony dont la respiration était haletante tant il avait peine à comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit. Il détourna son regard de Loki un instant, regardant les environs et apercevant, accroché au mur, le bon vieux bouclier, dont les couleurs étaient parties à présent, de Captain America. C'était l'hélicoptère qu'ils utilisaient quand ils partaient en mission... Comment Loki avait-il su lequel ce serait ? "On se sentirait presque à la maison dans cet avion de malheur."

"Avion de malheur ?" s'étonna Loki, laissé perplexe face à l'expression pleine d'inimitié envers l'engin.

Tony haussa les épaules, replongeant dans ses souvenirs des missions qu'ils avaient subies, avec le temps et les années. Toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres, toutes plus éloignées les unes des autres, ils n'avaient aucun moment pour se poser. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils étaient les plus puissants héros de la Terre, mais tout de même, tout le monde avait besoin d'une pause. Il regarda Loki un moment, réfléchissant. "Ce truc a vu pas mal de sang."

"Pas seulement du sang, mais aussi des victoires de ce que j'ai entendu." déclara Loki en souriant mesquinement. "Les Avengers sont toujours vainqueurs, n'est-il pas ?"

"C'est bien vrai, ça," confirma le milliardaire dont l'honneur venait d'être affecté, et il repensa à la décision de l'Asgardien. Il acceptait leur aide, c'était... très bien, mais pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi avait-il si drastiquement changé d'avis sur la question ? Cette question bien encrée dans sa tête, il inhala fortement puis se décida à la poser en direct au dieu de la Malice qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés, à quelques mètres près. "Pourquoi avoir accepté ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Non, je veux dire," débuta Tony, fermant les yeux pour se focaliser sur ce qu'il disait afin d'extérioriser au mieux le fond de sa pensée. "Tu aurais simplement pu donner le Tesseract à Thanos comme tu le voulais à l'origine ! Pourquoi, comme ça, t'as changé d'avis ?"

Loki claqua la langue à cette question qu'il trouva pour le moins dérangeante. Lui-même ignorait un peu pourquoi, mis-à-part pour protéger ladite Gemme de l'Infini. Il était convaincu que quelque chose d'autre l'avait persuadé, il ne savait juste pas quoi. Il espérait pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus pendant son séjour à la Tour Avengers. "Disons que je vous fait confiance, peut-être à tort."

"Très certainement à tort."

"Mais toujours est-il que je ne peux pas protéger la Gemme seul, cela m'est impossible, et Thanos est à mes trousses." dit le dieu du Chaos en perdant son regard dans des souvenirs douloureux. "Vous pouvez me mettre en sécurité."

Tony haussa les épaules. "On fait ça tout le temps ! La routine pour nous." Il ne voulait pas paraître nonchalant, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait être honnête avec le dieu. Loki n'était pas aussi stupide que son frère, il remarquerait s'il lui mentait. C'était donc une très mauvaise idée. "Tu sais, ton frère sera ravi de te revoir, sans rire ! Il ne fait que parler de toi, et du fait que tu l'aies aidé à retrouver Odin."

"J'en garde un mauvais souvenir," répondit Loki en détournant son attention. "Bref, ne parlons plus de Thor. Il n'y a rien de plus simple, Stark," commença Loki en se levant, le toisant d'un regard méprisant qui lui était si particulier. "Vous avez une semaine pour me convaincre que vous méritez ma confiance. Au bout de cette semaine, soit je partirai avec le Tesseract, soit je vous le remettrai. Entendu ?"

"C'est dans la poche, mon chou !"

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette fois les amis ! N'oubliez pas d'aimer, de suivre ou de commenter cette fiction pour me montrer votre engagement ! Cela m'aidera certainement à trouver la motivation pour le futur !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

 **À bientôt les amis !**


End file.
